A Very Zeki Halloween
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: What goes down when Yuuki wants Zero to join in on the Halloween fun? Nothing special, just a goofy oneshot with some slight Zero abuse. Much love for Zero!


**I don't own our beloved Zero and Yuuki. Matsuri Hino DOES. If I did, I'd have them together RIGHT NOW, dammit! What will Chapter 56 hold for our dear Zeki? Something totally badass, I hope! I want some Zeki action…and I'm praying that nothing happens to Zero. I will quite literally never read manga again if something bad happens to him. Seriously. I kid thee not!!! :|**

**Why would I write this, you ask? Because I sat here, kinda' burnt out from trying to update my ongoing fics and decided to write a lil' somethin' for Halloween, even though I planned poorly and ended up missing Halloween altogether. Oops. But it's still cute, so I'm sharing it anyway. This is nothing special, just a goofy oneshot with some slight Zero abuse. **_**Much**_** love for Zero! :D**

**Rated 'T' for a touch of foul language and some hot Zeki action. But not THAT hot. We'll take a break from that. If you can't wait, check out my other Zeki fics and oneshots. That'll fix ya' up! Woo! *fans self* **

**Some humor (I think…), a dash of angst and some fluff, too. Yay! **

**Expect a lil' OOC-ness, cuz' it's fun like that. **

~*~*~*~

"Enough already," the silver haired vampire griped, his arms loaded down with more Halloween decorations than any being should ever be exposed to. He'd been standing there for God only knew how long, assisting the only person on the planet that he would do _anything_ for. This, he realized, was only proof of just that.

"Oh, shut up, Zero. You act like this is hurting you or something," Yuuki griped, grabbing his hand and proceeding to haul him down the sidewalk towards the front gates of the academy.

"It _is_ pretty painful," he informed her, grunting as he was jabbed in the ribs by his spirited companion.

"You'll live. This is just for one night, after all. I'm sure you can make it," she assured him, suddenly freeing him of his burdens and dropping them onto the ground.

"Here, boost me up. I need to put up the spider webs," she said, a tick forming in Zero's right eye. Sighing mightily, he knew his protests would fall on deaf ears, and he bent down, grabbing her around the legs and lifting her up. She uttered a small squeak as she was deposited on his right shoulder, the vampire moving closer to the closed gates so she could reach them.

"Damn, no candy for you," he muttered, soon receiving a swift slap to the back of the head for his trouble.

"Har har. You're just hilarious. I don't weigh _that_ much," she griped, before returning her attention to decorating the gates. She managed to spread the faux webbing over the top of the gates before jumping back to the ground, her skirt fluttering up and giving Zero a full on view of her pink lace undergarment. Clapping his hand over his face, the vampire attempted to ignore the sight, though it had already been burned permanently into his mind. Sighing mightily, he realized this was going to be a _very_ long night.

~*~*~*~

He stood there, mouth slightly agape despite his attempts to clap it shut as he stared.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Haven't you tortured me enough?" he asked, digging in his heels as two hands attempted to push him forward. He cursed aloud as a knee unceremoniously connected with his backside, making him momentarily vulnerable enough for his tormenter to push him into the awaiting chair.

Before he could stage a retreat, his lavender eyes grew wide as Yuuki flopped herself onto his lap, halting any attempt for him to get to his feet.

"Oh, but no. You _promised_ me that you'd help me, so unless you want to be an asshat and go back on your word, I suggest you stop your bitching and start enjoying this," she informed him, his arms hanging limply at his sides as he at last admitted defeat.

"I only promised because I was half asleep in class and I just wanted you to shut up," he grumbled, the girl turning towards him with a frown. He saw the hurt wash across her face, immediately causing his heart to pain him. Damn it. She always knew just how to play him and he had a feeling she damn well knew it.

"I'd roll up my sleeves if I were you," she advised, as she began to roll up her own to her elbows.

"Fine," he huffed, leaning back in his chair as he did as she bade. He watched as she leaned forward, grabbing the rather large pumpkin on the table and dragging it closer. She then picked up the knife she'd laid out on the table and stabbed the top of the pumpkin. She struggled to cut the top off the orange monstrosity, the vampire leaning forward, his breath hot against her neck.

"You're going to cut yourself. Here," he said, his arms going around her as he took hold of the knife and held the pumpkin in place. Yuuki froze, the feeling of his arms around her and his warm breath against her neck causing her heart to beat a bit erratically. His chin rested upon her shoulder as he continued, until he at last succeeded in removing the pumpkin's top. Sitting it aside, he leaned back once more, leaving her feeling a bit disappointed.

"Thanks," she managed, taking a large spoon in her hand as she prepared to gut what would be her jack-o-lantern.

"Do you _have_ to sit on me?" he wondered, though in reality, despite the fact that his legs were going numb, he was perfectly fine with her perching upon him.

"Yes, I do. You'll run away if I don't," she replied, still a bit shaken despite her efforts to control herself.

"My legs are falling asleep," he informed her, Yuuki continuing to dig out the insides of the pumpkin.

"Don't care," she announced happily, realizing how much of a mess she was actually making.

"This is actually kinda' gross. It's all cold and slimy," she noted, the vampire letting a chuckle slip by him.

"You think?" he asked, griping loudly as she cracked him in the shin with her heel.

"Stop being so grouchy, Zero. You _will_ enjoy yourself tonight…or else."

"Or else what?" he wondered, leaning forward once again as he called her bluff. She again felt his breath on her neck, the girl ceasing her actions as she felt his arm slip around her waist. His other hand pulled her hair back, leaving the column of her neck exposed. His lips were on her neck, a shiver coursing through her. Even so, her mind was quick to force her to protest his actions.

"Zero, _now_? We can't," she managed, her eyes closing as his lips continued trailing along her exposed skin, his arm like a band of iron about her waist. Protests ceasing, her hands clung to his arm, her head tilting back against her will as she prepared for the dull pain to come.

"I…" he began, only to pull back suddenly as the sounds of the headmaster approaching reached them.

Yuuki leapt to her feet, Zero clutching at his throat as he attempted to regain control of himself. In a moment, Cross appeared, chipper as always as he practically danced into the room. He smiled, delighted to see his two young charges engaging in some holiday merriment.

"Oh, my cute children," he beamed, Zero quickly getting to his feet and brushing past the headmaster, disappearing and leaving the two nearly gawking after him.

"Something wrong with Kiryu? He didn't unleash his usual barrage," he noted, making his way over to the table. Yuuki stood, still a bit shaken by Zero's sudden attack, wishing only to chase after him in order to ease his suffering.

"He's just in a bad mood because he's having to help me," she lied, taking a seat in the chair Zero had previously occupied and beginning to carve her pumpkin.

"That's Kiryu for you. I can't wait until the children see my costume. It's absolutely _fabulous_," he bragged, Yuuki smiling despite herself.

"You aren't dressing as Prince again this year, are you?" she asked, the man blanching at the mention of the costume gone wrong of the previous year.

"Oh, heavens no. No, no, _no_…" he assured her, recalling the atomic super wedgie his costume had given him the entire night. He was none too steady on the purple platform shoes that had completed his ensemble, either, his mind summoning the moment he'd gone crashing into the hedge after wobbling around on them.

Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she wouldn't have to reassure anyone of her adoptive father's sanity. Of course, she'd yet to see what embarrassing costume he'd come up with _this_ year.

"Well, I'll leave you to finish. You'll need to get ready soon, won't you? What did you decide to be this year?" he wondered. She flushed a bit as she thought of her ensemble for the night, hoping that he wouldn't drape a sheet over her upon seeing it.

"Um…er…you'll have to wait and see," she told him, his face brightening once again.

"Ooo, a surprise! I love surprises. How about Kiryu? Does he have a surprise for me as well?" Cross wondered.

"What do _you_ think? I'll probably have to chase after him when he tries to bail on me again," she muttered, hoping that his attack had subsided and given him some peace.

"Oh, poo. Well, perhaps even _he'll_ get in the mood as night falls. It's hard to resist the call of Halloween," he said, before patting her on the head and turning to leave.

"I'll see you later, my daughter!" he called, before disappearing down the hall. Yuuki stood there, her a pronounced ache in her chest as she tried to concentrate on carving the pumpkin before her. She shivered again as she recalled the feeling of his lips touching her neck, cursing herself for not minding it as much as she should've.

"Oh, Zero," she nearly whispered, hoping that he wouldn't hide from her for the rest of the night

~*~*~*~

He sat on the edge of his bed, having retreated to the confines of his room in order to put space between himself and his intended prey.

"Shit," he groaned, his head in his hands as he waited for his bloodlust to subside. Digging through his pocket, he found the small metal box, shaking a few blood tablets into his hand. Walking over to the sink, he tossed them into his mouth, bringing a handful of water to his lips soon afterward.

He'd nearly allowed his thirst to take him over once again, leaving him thoroughly disgusted with himself. On this night, he had to keep his composure. He'd promised her that much, and there was no way he was willing to disappoint her. He'd have to apologize for his earlier actions…tell her he was sorry for nearly attacking her once again. Zero frowned, thinking of how terrified and disgusted she must've been as he held her, his lips trailing along her exposed skin.

But, he realized how much he himself took pleasure in it, the feeling of her small form held close against him…the sound of her breath catching as he prepared to sink his fangs into her neck.

Cursing himself for his thoughts, Zero turned, determined to keep his promises, making his way towards the headmaster's den.

~*~*~*~

Later that evening, the small brunette adjusted her purple corset, amazed that she was still capable of taking a breath in the beastly thing which was currently compressing her small form like some hungry constrictor. Looking at herself in the mirror, Yuuki noted that she was, in fact, pretty damn hot in her Halloween get up.

For the night, she'd decided to dress up as her alter ego. She'd come up with her "dark angel" costume after cruising around the local mall and spying all the hot pseudo-goth costumes at Hot Topic. They'd looked at her like she was an idiot when she walked in with Yori, the pierced hardcore kid at the counter immediately blasting loud screamo metal over the speakers in an attempt to drive out the newcomers. However, Yuuki, despite her hatred of scene kid music, had persevered, and had managed to pick out the perfect outfit and accessories to wear for Halloween.

She'd ended up with black thigh-hi fishnets, tall black boots which laced up to her knees, a short black tulle tutu, a purple corset, a studded collar and a pair of black feathery wings. As she continued to gaze at herself, she felt a touch self conscious, wondering how badly her silver haired cohort would be making fun of her. She was sure she'd never hear the end of his mockery after he saw her, a thought that irritated her to no end. As her thoughts strayed to him, she hoped that he hadn't decided to lock himself away for the night. If he had, she was determined to drag him forcibly from his room, even if he cursed her the entire way.

And, she thought, he'd yet to have his thirst quenched, a duty she'd taken upon herself. Yuuki realized how much he truly despised himself for what he was, though she wouldn't dream of holding it against him. They'd been together for four years, and whatever the circumstance, she was determined to keep him well, no matter what it took.

Her thoughts heavy, she wished for the moral support of Yori, who had chosen to go home with all the others for fall break. She started towards her door, gravity soon claiming her as its bitch as she lost her balance, careening to the floor with a loud "thud".

~*~*~*~

Zero sat on the headmaster's couch, dreading the night to come. If there was something he couldn't take, it was being forced into doing things against his infallible will, which is exactly what he'd been roped into doing tonight. Halloween…perhaps the most ridiculous holiday ever to be invented. At least, that's how the silver haired vampire looked at it. How pointless, he thought, to devote an entire night that could instead be spent at the shooting range to give out candy. _Candy_.

He shuttered at the thought. The vampire despised sweets, despised kids _and_ despised wasting time. Knowing full well he'd be experiencing all three tonight, he groaned aloud, cursing himself for his inability to say no to a certain russet haired girl, who was being conspicuous by her absence.

Zero wondered where she was, after devoting so much time and effort into putting together her costume. She'd even gone shopping at God forsaken Hot Topic, for cripes sake.

"Posers," he muttered, leaning back as he continued dreading the night to come. He wondered if she'd be avoiding him after his earlier actions, the vampire still loathing himself for allowing his control to slip. His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, his eyes drifting towards it, nearly bugging from his head soon afterward. There she stood, Zero's eye twitching once again as he took in the sight of her, a corset gracing her small body. A _corset_? Not fair. Unconsciously, his lavender eyes flowed over her, heat pooling in his stomach as he attempted to retain his unshakable composure.

It was as his eyes finally landed upon her face that he frowned. What appeared to be blood stained her chin, trickling down from her bleeding lip. Losing his cool exterior upon seeing her injury, he was on his feet, making his way to her quickly. He could smell her blood, his lust beginning to stir once more as he fought it back, his concern for her overshadowing his thirst.

"What the hell did you do to yourself now?" he wondered, his hand reaching out to smooth along her cheek. The smell of blood stuck him like a brick to the face, his hand dropping to his side as he attempted to restrain himself.

"I uh…I fell," she muttered, looking down at her feet. His eyes followed and he soon saw the reason. Her boots were ridiculously tall and he wondered why on the azure Earth she'd thought she could walk in them. That aside, the vampire continued to struggle with his own primal urges, his thirst growing by the second as he began to inspect the damage. She flinched as his thumb touched her lip, tracing along the split surface lightly.

"You're a mess," he said, her breath catching as his arm snaked around her to pull her closer, his tongue darting out to lap at the still wet blood marring her chin. Though the meager trace wasn't nearly enough to sate him, Zero forced himself to pull back, unable to bring himself to tear into her despite how delectable she looked as she stood before him.

Yuuki struggled with her own composure, nearly melting into a puddle in the floor as his tongue cleaned the blood from her lip. She knew he must be struggling desperately with his bloodlust, amazed that he was able to remain so strong. Before she allowed it to get the best of her, she moved to change the subject.

"Don't you like my costume?" she asked, her cinnamon colored eyes gazing up at him, nearly enough to break him entirely. What he _wanted_ to tell her and what he _could_ tell her were two completely different things, and he hated himself for being unable to say the former.

"I can't believe you went to Hot Topic," was all he could manage, brushing past her and out into the hallway. She sighed, wishing that for once he could actually surprise her with his response.

"So what are _you_ going to be?" she asked, noting that he was wearing his uniform, minus the jacket, his red tie loose about his neck. He smirked at her, his lavender eyes dark.

"A vampire," he said simply, before gesturing for her to follow him. She rolled her eyes, making her way carefully towards the door, slowly becoming used to her demonic boots.

They walked side by side to the headmaster's office, Zero walking slowly so she could keep up with him in her ridiculous footwear. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander towards her every so often, the sight of her small form confined in a corset and those fishnets enough to make his blood run hot in his veins. That was all he needed, he thought, to covet more than just her blood, even though he'd done just that since he'd come to know her.

When they were younger, he'd grown quite accustomed to the feeling of her soft hands upon him, always keeping the demons at bay so he could find some peace after the bloodbath he'd lived through. Now, four years later, his longing had evolved into something utterly forbidden. He knew it to be true, and though he struggled valiantly to hold his desires in check, seeing her like this tonight was doing nothing but making him want to lock himself away in his room for the remainder of the night, just to be safe.

As they neared, Yuuki became curious as to why the headmaster's office door was shut, knocking before a familiar sing-song voice reached them.

"Come iiiinnnn," Headmaster Cross called, Zero opening the door. The two nearly collapsed into a fit of laughter, even the usually unshakable Zero Kiryu, upon seeing their caretaker. He stood there, making jazz hands as he displayed his Halloween costume.

"What the hell is _that_?" Zero managed, hoping to God he wouldn't allow a single chuckle to escape him.

Cross was dressed as a giant hardboiled egg half with devil horns and a forked red tail, along with white tights, which nearly caused Zero to die where he stood.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a _deviled_ egg!" Cross informed them merrily, Yuuki's laughter erupting throughout the room. Wow.

"You're too much," she told him as he spun around, modeling his costume for them. At least, she thought, this was _way_ better than dressing as Prince.

"Isn't it great? I saw it on the Internet and had to have it," he beamed, sure that his costume would be a huge hit with the trick-or-treaters.

"Are you feeling alright?" Zero wondered, convinced that the man had completely lost his mind.

"Why, of course, Kiryu! I'm only getting into the spirit of things. Speaking of which…what are you supposed to be?" Cross wondered, dumping a giant bowl of candy in his hands.

"A vampire," he nearly spat, Cross shooing him away before turning his attention to his adopted daughter.

"Oh, Yuuki. I don't know if I'm comfortable with you wearing…is that a corset?" he asked, his brow raised as he debated sending her back to her room to change. Kiryu, he mused, must be _loving_ this.

"Oh, come on, dad," she said, pulling out all the stops and using the sentiment she reserved for just such occasions. Usually, that was all it took to sate him and get him off her case.

"Fine, fine. I suppose no harm can come of it. You're so adorable," he cooed, nearly choking her to death in his grip as he hugged her, Zero sighing mightily as he continued waiting.

He at last released her, Yuuki too receiving a bowl, never having seen so much candy in her life. Cross grabbed one last bowl before ushering his "children" out the door, waddling a bit in his giant egg suit.

"Come! Let the trickery begin!" he declared, Zero's dread returning in full force as the three made their way to the front gate.

~*~*~*~

Darkness had fallen by the time the first wave of children appeared, walking through the gates, Yuuki's jack-o-lantern lit by a candle and shining eerily in the darkness. She'd also seen to it that the walkway was lit by more luminaries than Zero had ever seen, casting shadows over the academy grounds.

Zero stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he tried in vain to keep his eyes from straying to his companion. Two distinctly different longings were steadily growing within him, leaving him desperately fighting to quell them both.

The sounds of children suddenly reached them, Zero reluctantly lifting his giant bowl of candy off the ground. In the first wave of trick-or-treaters, a little girl dressed as a princess walked up to Yuuki, a smile upon her face.

"You're pretty," she declared, holding open her bag.

"Aww, so are you. You make a lovely princess," Yuuki told her, dumping a hefty portion of sweets into her bag. A boy that appeared to be a couple of years older than the girl marched up to Zero, wearing a hockey mask covered in fake blood. Zero fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that this meant a lot to his partner in crime, who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"What are _you_ supposed to be?" came the muffled question, Zero stuffing candy into the boy's pumpkin bucket in hopes that he'd leave quickly.

"Vampire," Zero said tersely, feeling Yuuki's eyes upon him.

"You don't make a very good vampire," came the quick response, Yuuki's hand landing upon Zero's arm before he could manage to scare the poor child to death. Yuuki laughed nervously, patting the boy on the head.

"Well, there you go. Happy Halloween!" she told him, and he turned, seemingly satisfied with his candy.

Sudden screams erupted as Cross popped out from the hedge. One look at him in his oversized egg suit sent the group of children fleeing , leaving Cross dejected, his head hung.

"And I thought my costume would delight the children," he pouted, turning back towards the academy.

"Wait a minute…where are _you_ going?" Zero wondered, preparing to argue that he shouldn't be made to stick around if the headmaster was going to be let off the hook.

"Inside. I've failed! Halloween is ruined!" he cried, sobbing as he ran back towards his quarters to sulk. The two stared after him, wondering exactly what was wrong with him.

"That's it. I'm leaving, too," Zero declared, before a small hand was gripping his shirt sleeve, halting his progress.

"No way in _hell_," she nearly growled, determined not to spend the night alone. Surprised by her intensity, Zero relented, hearing giggling in the distance, signaling the approach of more trick-or-treaters.

The night wore on, Zero's eyes watching Yuuki as she happily gave out candy to the smiling children that arrived. He found himself nearly mesmerized by her, pleased that she was enjoying herself so. The candlelight bathed her in its glow, highlighting her delicate features. His heart pained him as he thought of the times he'd used her, his self loathing beginning to take control once again.

The stream of children had dwindled, and after a bit, Yuuki decided that it was time to close the gates for the night. She knelt down, lifting the lid off her jack-o-lantern before blowing out the candle. The two of them went about blowing out the candles in the luminaries before gathering their bowls.

"Too bad we have all this candy left. I'm sure it was the headmaster's plan, though, as much as he likes sweets," she noted, hoisting her bowl as they began to walk back towards the academy. After a silent moment, she spoke once again.

"Thanks for doing this," she said, offering him a smile. That smile always managed to set his heart aflame, making him feel as though perhaps he wasn't such a heel after all.

"Sure. Did you have fun?" he asked, and she nodded with enthusiasm.

"I always love this time of year. There's even this scent in the air. It feels…I dunno'. Magical," she said, knowing how corny she must've sounded to her silver haired partner.

"I don't feel anything magical. It's just some stupid holiday that's over commercialized and full of little brats," Zero grumped, causing her to sigh.

"It's always like that with you, isn't it? I know you're not really that bitter," she informed him, Zero holding the door open for her.

"You know me that well, do you?" he wondered, following behind her as she walked down the hallway.

"Better than most, I'd say," she told him, "so you don't have to put on an act around me."

"If you really hated it so much, you wouldn't have done it," she said, finding the headmaster's office to be dark and vacant. They deposited what was left of their candy on his desk before heading towards the door, silence reigning as Yuuki wondered if she'd said too much.

The silence at last unnerving her as they made their way to the girl's dorm, Yuuki turned to face the tall vampire as he stood there, his lavender eyes seeming to glow in the night. He shifted, unable to meet her gaze, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked, his lavender eyes piercing into her at last.

"Did you ever think," he wondered, "that I did it for _you_?"

She paused, a bit taken aback by his words. His eyes seemed to be looking through her, peering into her very soul. She felt totally stripped as she stood there, as if there were no secrets that she could keep from those incredibly full eyes.

"I… I…" she stuttered, suddenly preoccupied with her own two feet.

"Just forget it," he mumbled, turning away from her and causing her heart to pain her once again. Before he could make good his retreat, her fingers quickly took hold of his sleeve. He turned, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Don't be mad," she requested, not releasing him as he turned back towards her. His eyes were intense, nearly devouring her where she stood.

"I'm glad you thought of me," she nearly whispered, beginning to pull him towards the dorm.

"What are you…?" he wondered, though he could only follow her, up the stairs and into the empty girl's dorm, the door shutting behind them.

Silently, he continued allowing her to lead him along, until they'd arrived at the door of her room. She pulled him in, shutting the door behind them, causing his curiosity to grow by the second. He stood there dumbfounded as he watched her sit on the edge of her bed, beginning to unlace her boots. Setting them aside, she was back on her feet, making her way over to him.

"Now…let me do something for _you_," she said, her fingers unclasping the collar around her neck before tossing it onto her dresser. She then tossed her wings aside before moving forward, the vampire nearly reeling backward as her fingers gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His heart thumped madly in his ears, his hunger growing to be nearly unbearable.

"Yuuki, stop," he managed, his hand taking hold of hers and drawing it away from him. Her eyes tore into him, his hand beginning to clutch at his throat, his bloodlust threatening to take control.

"You need it, Zero. I know you do…and you want it, too," she said, pulling him over to her bed. She sat, taking him with her, the vampire's will slowly wearing away. She was right. He _did_ want it, as much as he despised himself for it. He knew he would hurt her, would frighten her…and that was the worst torment he could imagine.

"Please, Yuuki. Please…" he begged, his hands on her shoulders as he tried to keep her at bay. She was persistent, however, moving closer on her knees until he felt her hair tickling his cheek. The temptation was too much, his hunger too great for him to fight it any longer, his arm lacing around her and pulling her ever closer. She felt his chest heaving, his breaths labored as his fingers pulled her hair back, exposing the column of her neck.

"How is it that you make me so weak?" he wondered, her eyes closing as his tongue ran along her skin, tasting her. His fingers threaded through her hair, tilting her head back as his fangs extended, trailing along the softness of her skin. If only he realized how she too was so easily made weak, simply from looking into his fathomless eyes. One look and she knew she would do anything, would give him anything, without a second thought.

She gasped as his fangs sank into her neck, deeply penetrating the muscle and causing her to grip the back of his neck hard. Her other hand touched his cheek, both reassuring him and driving him on. She could hear the sounds of him drinking from her, the only sounds echoing throughout the room. He became more desperate, his grip almost painful before he at last pulled back, his head thrown back as he struggled to breathe.

Yuuki clung to him, her head swimming as she listened to the sound of his breathing. Without warning, her body went limp, Zero's arm pulling her close as he attempted to keep from panicking. God, what had he done?

"Yuuki?" he said, carefully laying her down, his body hovering over her. His fingers brushed along her cheek, concern written across his face. He was relieved to see her eyes open, a small smile touching her lips.

"I'm sorry," he nearly whispered, looking away. Her hand took hold of his, his eyes landing upon her once again.

"It's ok," she assured him, tugging at his hand and pulling him down to lie beside her. He lay there, amazed as he felt her head come to rest upon his shoulder, her arm stretching across his chest.

"How do you feel?" she asked after a moment, her selflessness astounding him.

"I should be the one asking you that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never mean to," he said gravely, his arm pulling her in closer against him as he reveled in the feeling of her body next to his.

"Don't do this to yourself, Zero. It's ok. You've never hurt me," she told him, feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her hand.

"You're far too forgiving," he pointed out, his fingers running absently through her hair.

"And you think too much," she muttered, slowly sitting up. He watched her, his eyes roaming over her.

"This corset is _really_ uncomfortable," she said, looking down at him as he smirked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he wondered, motioning for her to lean towards him. She leaned down, chills racing through her as he whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing in it," he informed her, a slight flush touching her cheeks, the girl thankful that the room was too dark for him to notice.

"I thought you didn't li_k_e my outfit," she said softly, suddenly realizing his proximity. He drew her back down upon the mattress, her head tilting back, his warm breath beating against her lips. She realized what was occurring, though she couldn't force herself to turn away, her eyes closing as his lips touched hers. She swore that her heart skipped a beat, feeling abandoned as he pulled back, his eyes studying her, gauging her reaction. No protest came, the vampire's thumb tracing along her bottom lip before his lips claimed hers once again, his arm lacing around her waist and pulling her in against him.

She could taste the remains of her blood upon his tongue, bitter and metallic as his kiss intensified, his hands gripping her tightly. Soft sounds left her as she found herself completely lost to his kiss, her head tilted back in his hand.

At last he pulled away, his forehead resting against hers, his breath hot against her lips as they both struggled to regain the breaths they'd been denied. Her fingers woven through his silver hair, the girl smiled before delivering her question.

"Still hate Halloween?" she wondered, pressing her lips to his chastely.

"I think maybe you've changed my mind," he managed, his fingers smoothing along her cheek.

"Well then, Zero…Happy Halloween," she whispered, his reply dying against her mouth as she pulled him down upon her.

~*~*~*~

**There's that! Happy late Halloween! I hope you all had fun and stuffs. Sorry I didn't get this done before. I'm not good at deadlines…at all. Noooo. **

**I think I'll try for "A Very Zeki Thanksgiving" and "A Very Zeki Christmas", too. Fun times! ;P**

**Oh, and btw, I love Hot Topic. I shop there sometimes, but it's fun to make fun of people such as myself. It really is. And I SWEAR, every time my friend and I go in there, they blast the screamo, as if they're totally trying to drive us out. It's too funny! *nods***

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


End file.
